I'll Return What You Selected
by Bandicoot Sauce
Summary: What exactly happens when the protagonist of X and Y can't afford boutique clothes that they just changed into? This is my theory based on my experiences with the game/s.


**I'll Return What You Selected**

Calem had stopped by _Boutique Couture_, eager to spend some of his battle-earned money on a new outfit at last. Having refrained from purchasing new clothes so as to finance his continued Pokémon training, he was finally taking a break from his challenging adventures to try and find a suitable replacement for the time-ravaged red hat, blue jacket and grey pants he had worn for what felt like a lifetime at this point. He was currently trying on a rather fancy striped coat with matching pants and a suave bowler hat, dark sunglasses and loafers. Truly tasteful stuff, in other words.

The store hand, a young woman with blonde hair, was waiting for him as he stepped out of the changing booth. "The selected outfit costs 1000000 pok'e." she concluded, examining him up and down. "Would you like to buy it?"

A rather stupid question in Calem's opinion. He hadn't changed into all these clothes just to gaze at himself in a mirror for a couple of minutes. Still, he responded with a polite "Yes" as he produced his wallet and fumbled through it, pulling out a fair amount of currency. He was surprised. He had thought he'd made more winnings than that.

"You don't have enough money." the store hand said, sounding a little disappointed, as though saying those words was the hardest part of her job. "I'll return what you selected."

Before Calem could react, the store hand suddenly grabbed him and slammed him against the rear wall of the changing booth with the strength of a Machamp on Protein. She then held him, struggling, in place as she removed the hat and sunglasses from his head.

"Hey, what're you doing?!" Calem demanded, half-angry, half-worried. "What is this?!"

"Just hold still and don't squirm, please." the store hand said calmly as her hands found the corners of the exquisite shirt Calem was wearing and lifted it off him. To his horror, Calem realised she was undressing him!

"Hey! What the-! No! Just…! Just let me do it!" he protested, but the store hand wasn't even listening, unzipping the seat of his pants and sliding them down around his ankles. He was glad he was wearing his white boxers. "I came in with the underwear!" he cried worriedly. The store hand had no intention of even second glancing the fabric that was all that stood between her and Calem's sacred area, however. She had moved on to the loafers, grabbing Calem by the ankles and attempting to prise the fancy shoes from his feet, resulting in him falling over painfully in the narrow space of the changing booth. "Now, see here!" he started as he scrambled to his feet, not at all pleased with this treatment. He was at the mercy of a crazy boutique girl, wearing nothing but his boxers and ankle socks in her presence. The young woman still seemed unfazed by Calem's discomfort as she started to dress him in the clothes he had come in with, fitting his shirt over his bare chest. She then picked up his grey pants.

"Lift your left leg." she told him.

"This is insane!" Calem declared, but he lifted his leg anyway, terrified that the girl might do it for him with painful results. The store hand pulled one half of the jeans up to the boy's waist and told him to lift his right leg. Once his pants were fitted, she picked up his shoes and Calem let out an irritated sigh, allowing her to put his sneakers on his feet and even tie the laces for him. This was so humiliating.

The store hand helped the boy get his blue jacket on and, as a final annoyance, she produced a small comb from her pocket and went over his hair, smoothing it into a tidy look before placing his red hat on his head ever so gently - a far cry from what poor Calem had been subjected to up until now.

"Please visit us again." the store hand said in that same generic, customer friendly tone, backing away at last to allow Calem to make a grateful exit.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Calem muttered angrily as he left the store, quite shaken and very, very upset.

* * *

**This is what happens when you stop and think about what goes on in the Pokémon World - You get fanfiction stories like this! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
